The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandifora and referred to by the cultivar name Sunny Yorobin.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring mutation of the Dendranthema grandiflora cultivar Robin, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,300. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor as a single plant in a controlled environment in Kalamazoo, Mich., within a population of plants of `Robin` in August, 1995. The selection of this plant was based on its unique ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Kalamazoo, Mich., and Salinas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.